Penny VS Alisa
DoomFest= Penny VS Alisa is a What-if Death Battle featuring Penny Polendina from RWBY and Alisa Bosconovitch from Tekken. It's the first fight of DoomFest. Note : Due to both RWBY and Tekken being not finished, this match will give Penny all the abilities she has until the end of RWBY's Volume 3, and give Alisa the straight canon abilities she has on the Tekken series so her feats and abilities from Tekken 6 (and perhaps her movelist from Tekken Tag Tournament 2, if it doesn't change anything to the result). No Tekken Blood Vengeance feats or Tekken Tag Tournament 2 feats will be used for Alisa. I don't include Tekken 7 as we currently know nothing about Alisa's role and story in this game. Description RWBY VS Tekken ! Who between these two cute and friendly robots girls manipulated to evil plans will be terminated by the other one ? Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz : Robots with human appearance are common in fiction, and they can be pretty powerful even with a cute and friendly appearance. Boomstick : And they can be used at evil plans too even if they have the most kindly personality hehe. Robots are always fun. Wiz : And that’s the case of our two Pinocchio-based combatants. Penny Polendina, the robot student of RWBY... Boomstick : And Alisa Bosconovitch, the pink-haired android from Tekken. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Penny (Cues All Our Days - RWBY Volume 2) Wiz : In the world of Remnant, technology has been developed in great ways to fight Grimm and the ones who try to destroy the peace. It can also help people who lost a part of their body to regain it. Boomstick : But the world of Remnant is also cold, and this same technology can be used by the enemy. Good guys are dumb. Wiz : One day, Blake Belladonna from the team RWBY ran away because she unvoluntary revealed her past connection with the criminal organization of the White Fangs. Then, her team searched on the town, and the young Weiss Schnee crashed into someone. This someone was Penny Polendina. Boomstick : And it’s laying on the ground that she saluted the team RWBY ! Wiz : Well, she kind of made unease the team for being...odd. Boomstick : She practically, without even realizing, force Ruby to be her friend ! What a cute psycho. Wiz : However, she managed to become a true friend with the team, and especially Ruby. She searched Blake with Ruby, revealed the team that the girl is a Faunus, and helped in the battle against Roman Torchwick. In fact, it’s even her who saved the battle. Boomstick : But how ? Because she’s a robot ! With swords connected by strings, and kept in her mechanical backpack, she defeated easily all the present White Fang members, destroyed two Bullheads with a great beam of death, and pulled down another one by just throwing 6 swords at it, and controlling it with the strings. Wiz : Based on Pinnochio, Penny is a robot protected by his « father » in Atlas. This father told her that one day it will be her role to save the world, and now Penny, P.E.N.N.Y. by her true name, discover the world with guards and decide to test herself in the Vytal Tournament. She also keep her true nature unknown from anyone, and only reveals it to true friend like Ruby. (Cues Divide - RWBY Volume 3) Boomstick : By her own, Penny is strong enough to stop completely a truck with her bare hands, quick enough to surprise the team RWBY by appearing before it while she was behind and durable enough to not be that much affected in her movement while she pulled down the Bullhead, and take some strikes from Pyrrha in the tournament without seeing her Aura going under the elimination level. Wiz : And with her swords she’s even more powerful. She keeps twelve swords in the total. If she uses certain manipulation to make certain move, she can move with total ease all the swords as she wanted. These swords are strong enough to cut through metal. And the strings are also strong and durable enough to pull down the Bullhead, but also cut through Penny, but we will talk about this later. Boomstick: Remember that wonderful rule in RWBY that says all weapons is also a gun? Well, that’s also true with Penny’s swords ! They can turn into guns that can shoot quick green blasts...or she can charge up during four seconds when she rotates ten swords in a circular way the gigantic blast of death that I talk earlier ! Wiz : That blast is capable of slicing two bullheads and is moreover fast. When Velvet Scarlatina’s weapon copied Penny’s, the same blast was able to completely destroy a Paladin too. And if she wasn’t fast enough, Penny can anchor herself with the blasts of the swords to move very fast. Boomstick : Damn, I would definitely buy this robot for more than a penny ! Wiz : Well... Penny’s dead now. Boomstick : How could someone kill this cute little robot ? Wiz : Actually, Cinder’s faction hacks the system of Remnant, and discover Penny’s true nature. As they have control over the « random generator of matches » of the tournament, they make Penny, who arrives without difficulty to the finale, fights Pyrrha Nikos. While being a great opponent to Pyrrha, the semblance of Nikos, Polarity, has control over magnetism, putting Penny into a disadvantage. Boomstick : It was a Magneto VS Wolverine match for sure. Wiz : Emerald Sustrai made Pyrrha hallucinating that Penny was sending thousands of her swords, and so Pyrrha used an overpowered magnetic blast that made Penny’s strings strangle her own body and made her scratch... Revealing to Remnant her true nature.. Boomstick : And giving the occasion to the villains to tell how bad it is to thrust those who kept secrets like this and form hunters and huntresses who can kill without hesitation. Rest in pieces, Penny. Literally. Wiz : However, despite this tragic event, Penny is certainly a tough and skilled fighter, mastering both close and long range and have proved her skills. Boomstick : And she will not let you the time to rest. Penny : This is going to be so much fun ! Alisa (Cues School (After School Mix) – Tekken Tag Tournament 2) Wiz : War reigns over the Earth between the Mishima Zaibatsu, led by Jin Kazama, and the G Corporation, led by his father : Kazuya Mishima. Boomstick : And in the middle of that, a revolutionary group of the Tekken Force led by a guy with a weird haircut, Lars Alexandersson, is here to defend the interest of the world. Damn, where did he found something to make his hair became like that ! Wiz : Lars found on a facility of the G Corporation an android, Alisa Bosconovitch, based on Dr. Bosconovitch’s daughter. He awakened her lately from her sleep, after an explosion which made him suffer from amnesia. And when suddenly JACK-6 robot attacks him... Boomstick : The girl just saved the guy by shutting down the robot with chainsaws ! Wiz : They battled together against many enemies and opponents, but in the end, after Lars regained some memories came the affrontment with Jin Kazama. Boomstick : And that’s where shit happened. Jin disabled Alisa and revealed that she was created to serve him, he reboots her and made her fight Lars. Hehe, Alisa and her father is based on Pinocchio too, so she was totally manipulated ! Wiz : Lars defeated her and when she has to fight him a second time again for Jin, she lost again and was shut down. But when all was over and Jin attains his goal of awakening Azazel to put an end to his Devil Gene... Boomstick : And totally failed ! Wiz : Well yes, Lars took Alisa to the hospital in hope that she can be fixed, and she was. But let’s talk about her abilities. (Cues Electric Fountain – Tekken 6) Boomstick : Like Wang Jinrei’s said to Lars, the girl is dangerous. As her fighting style is the High Mobility Combat. She has a mechanical device on her legs and in her back in the form of butterfly wings of steel, that she uses to propulse herself, power up her moves, and flyyyyy. Wiz : I’m surprised you didn’t mention... Boomstick : Her head can freaking be used as a bomb if she’s detached, and some of her moves is based on this. She can also fires her arms like rockets with moves like the Double Rocket Punch ! And her head and arms can regrow-up, are you sure she isn’t based on Deadpool, Wizard ? Wiz : Absolutely sure. While her moveset is based on ballet dance and robotic movements, it contains powerful and violent strikes like the Triple Session combo, the Gybabite Hammer when she flies into the air to punch you like she’s hurting you with a hammer, or the Spinning Top which is basically a spinning kick powered by her jet feets. And that’s just a very, very little part of her move list. Boomstick : She has also more tricky attacks like the Triple Clicks which consists on three little kicks to the feets to make the opponent falls, or attacks with her heads. She can put it into your hand and makes it explodes with Spam Bomb, or plays football with it with Logic Bomb ! Wiz : Finally, when she activates her « Destruction Form » that she pulls of or retract whenever she want, she has chainsaws in her arms, making her moves even more devastating, while always having this ballet touch. Boomstick : Alisa is strong enough to push back a robot with a jet kick, and another with her bare hands, or to throw Lars with one hand while laying in the ground. She’s also fast enough to avoid missiles and some bullets from a chopper. Not all of them, because she was injured. Wiz : Yes, Alisa has a good durability, as she can survive being hit right by the falling extension of the chopper who knocked her in the air, but she can be knocked back by an explosion near her, or if bullets hit her or her jets. But even if her strength, speed, defense and technology seems to be downgraded when she’s injured, she seems to recover quite quickly. Boomstick : Wow, what a woman...Huh, robot. Yeah, we forgot that she can also connect herself to the Internet and her AI is getting better with every opponent fought and can come up with strategies. If you want to be safe, do not mess with her or, as one of her move’s name is, you will Loss Access to your life without getting the Logic...Bomb. You’ll just get an Hard Reset because she will just Overload you and then.. Wiz : We get it, Boomstick. Alisa : I must destroy all targets. Intermission Wiz : Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick : IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle ! Pre-Fight (Cues Hidden Sand Village Theme – Naruto Shippuden Clash of Revolution 3) In an unknown city, all seems peaceful during a dark night. A little and joyful girl with a bow is walking in the street, wondering what she can do. This girl is Penny Polendina. Penny : What a pleasant night! No guards to follow me, I’m totally free. Too bad there’s nobody around here... As she said that, some members of the Tekken Force appear and surround her, pointing their guns at her. Tekken Force agent 1 : What are you doing here ? This is a forbidden area. Tekken Force agent 2 : What is your goal ? Penny : Well...have fun ? Tekken Force leader : She’s mocking us ! Attack ! As we see the soldiers rush to Penny, it cuts to the sky where we see a girl flying with what seems to be butterfly wings of steel : Alisa Bosconovitch. She receives a signal. Alisa : What ? An area securized by the Tekken Force has been attacked. I must see this now. (Music stops) When Alisa arrives, she finds all the soldiers laying on the ground, and bumps into something in the ground, this something being Penny. Penny : Well, SA-LU-TA-TIONS ! Alisa : Is that you who put down these soldiers ? As Penny stands up, she answers with a smile : Penny : Yes ! They attack me, but they weren’t quite a deal... Alisa then goes backward and rises to the air with her wings. Alisa : I don’t know what are your intentions but by judging from the situation...I’m Alisa, and I must terminate you. Penny then releases ten swords and takes her fighting stance. Penny : I’m combat ready ! FIGHT ! (Cues Mission – Zero Divide 2) Alisa rushes to Penny using her wings, and prepares her propulsed punch Linear Elbow, but Penny counters with one of the sword. Penny attacks with the sword she controls, but Alisa dodges the slashes, and sends the sword backward with the high jet kick Accelerator. Penny quickly uses five other swords rotating in Alisa’s feet, which makes Alisa falls as the Tekken robot « Reboots » herself in the air using her wings. Penny sends these five swords to attack her, but Alisa dodges it, and counters the last with a punch in the middle of the sword. Penny who sees Alisa rushing to her, made a salto while defending herself with the swords. Alisa attacks with her kicks but Penny grabs the Tekken android’s legs and tries to pound her, but Alisa rolls, and uses the Imbounded Kick to kick Penny vertically and then continues with an axe kick, before using her jet Spinning Top Kick, sending the Atlas robot back. Penny sends immediately some swords to Alisa in different directions, as Alisa dodges some by flying, one of them cuts her in the shoulder. Alisa sends a Rocket Punch to Penny, but the later uses other swords to literally cut the arm to shreds. But Alisa’s arm respawns as the swords continue to attack her. She jumps on some, approaches Penny and jumps on her, then prepares her wings to fall quickly on her with the Cradle Star move, but Penny quickly puts her swords in front of her, forcing Alisa to defend herself with her arms. Penny then stops Alisa’s arm with her bare hands, and detaches them violently. But Alisa takes her Clockwork position, spinning like she’s dancing, and surprises Penny by kicking her in the feet, and as her arms regrow up, she uses the Gigabyte Hammer to quickly jumps and punches Penny in the head, making her bouncing into the ground. Alisa : I’m sorry, it’s time to finished th... She’s cut by a blast sends by one of Penny’s sword which pushes her back. Penny : I spend a wonderful time ! Alisa seems injured by the blast but stands up and charges her Double Rocket Punch. Alisa : You’re definitely a threat I have to eradicate. Double Rocket Punch ! Penny uses six swords which rotate quickly to stops the Double Rocket Punch, and as swords and rocket punches are against each other, Penny uses her other hand to manipulate the five other swords that she sends directly through Alisa’s head and takes it out from the rest of Alisa’s body, as the Rocket Punches are stopped and cut into pieces by the swords. (Music stops) Penny : Well, sorry for the brutality... But as she turns back, Penny hears something. Alisa : Apologies accepted. Then the head blows up, causing Penny to guard herself to resist the blast of air, and as the smoke disappears, she can see Alisa in her fighting stance, with her intact head and arms. (Cues – Don’t Worry – Xenoblade Chronicles X) Alisa : I’m serious now. « Destruction Form » activated. As Alisa makes appear chainsaws on her arms, Penny looks with surprise at the new weapon her opponent has. Penny : It’s really cool ! Alisa : You can no longer hide what you really are, robot. Penny : What ? Penny rushes with five swords, while Alisa rushes with her chainsaws, and both counter each other blow for blow very fast. Penny then manipulates her five other swords to send blasts from every direction. Alisa counters some blasts with her chainsaws, as Penny uses two swords in her back to pierce a wall and propulse herself backward. She manipulates the ten swords in order to attack with slashes and blasts, as Alisa flies again to avoid them, but one of the sword pierces her leg. She then grabs it to pull of the sword from her leg. Alisa : I know your trick now ! Alisa then tries to slash the string linked to the sword, but has difficulty to cut it. Penny sees what she’s trying to do, and calls back near her the other swords, as Alisa finally managed to cut the string. She grabs it and flies near Penny, sending Rocket Punches at her, but Polendina counters them. Alisa then rushes to Penny with the sword of her opponent, counters one of Penny’s sword who attack her, and pierces Penny’s shoulder. She then tries to slash her with her chainsaws, but it doesn’t deal so much damage due to Penny’s Aura, so Bosconovitch pushes her back by throwing her head with the Logic Bomb attack. But as Alisa’s head boomerangs to her and replaces itself, Penny anchors herself with the blast of the swords, jumps on Alisa and kicks her. She then grabs Alisa’s legs and sends her in the air, and then attacks her with many blasts. Alisa, falling from the air, tries to « reboot » herself using her wings, but it doesn’t work and she falls in the ground, injured. Penny then rotates very fast her swords to prepare her charged beam. Penny : Got you ! She unleashes it, and due to the incredible speed of the green beam, Alisa only has the time to react to propulse herself with her jet boots. She avoids the beam, but is pushed into a wall. As she slowly stands up, Penny rushes to her and attacks her with six swords, giving only Alisa the time to block the swords with effort. Alisa prepares her jet boots, and propulse herself in the side while letting her head falls. Penny who guesses what can happen, quickly catapults herself backward. The head of Alisa regrows up again as the previous blows up, and the two rushes at each other one more time with swords and chainsaws. Both counters blow for blow. Alisa tries to use the Shredder move by impaling Penny, but the later blocks it, so Alisa tries the Death Marionette move while she spins with her chainsaw in the style of ballet, damaging Penny a little in the torso. Both slash at each other very fast, and as Penny raises two of her sword and Alisa raises her chainsaws, they both cross-slash each other, losing both one arm. Alisa takes conscious she can’t regrow her arm as it’s damaged to the shoulder. But Penny rushes to her and kicks her, pushing her back. Penny : It’s time to go to the finale ! (Cues Can’t Trust Anybody – Red VS Blue Season 9) Alisa flies to fire Rocket Punches with her remaining arm, but sees that Penny constantly cuts them with the remaining swords who aren’t connected to her lost arm. She then go with strength, rushes to Penny who attacks her with the swords, grabs her leg, throws her in the air and uses the Trigger Shuffle move, rushing into Penny the two times she’s about to touch the ground. But the little robot anchors herself again to Alisa and attacks her very fast with six swords. Alisa tries to counter them with her chainsaw and kicks. As chainsaw and sword collide again, the two girls put their maximum strength into this slash, and the sword cuts the chainsaw. Penny then uses a sword to blast Alisa away. Alisa struggles to stand up, but Penny quickly cuts her legs of in the distance. Alisa : It’s not over yet ! But as Alisa seems to prepare another Rocket Punch on the ground, one of Penny’s sword pierces her through the torso and rises Alisa into the air. Alisa : I’m sorry Lars... Mission failure. As Alisa shuts down, Penny sends five other swords to cut the entire robotic body to shreds. (Music stops) Penny takes her fallen arm, and makes the hand opens itself. She then walks up, and waits that the flowers that wore Alisa in her hair land into this hand. Penny : It was an honor, Alisa. Penny then puts the arm and flowers on the ground and quits the battlefield. K.O. As Penny returns to Ironwood who worries about her lost arm, Alisa’s flowers stay on the battlefield with Penny’s arm. Results (Cues I May Fall - RWBY Volume 1) Boomstick : I don’t think Alisa can be fixed now. Wiz : Indeed. This is a really close match. By looking at the statistics, both have different advantages over each other. Penny has the strength advantage with weapons, Alisa without weapons. Alisa has the speed and mobility advantage, while Penny with the Aura has the defense advantage. And in terms of intelligence, Alisa has just a slight advantage. In fact, by just looking at the stats, both can counter each other and keep up with the other advantages. Boomstick : "But Boomstick, Alisa can just go to the Internet, hacks the system and sees all Penny’s weaknesses, she should have won !" Wiz : Well, it’s a bit more complicated than that. It’s plausible that Alisa can go through the Internet and have the concrete and detailed plan on how Penny works, due to this be found by the enemies in the RWBY series. However, it doesn’t give Alisa many more options of fighting Penny, because the main factor here is the fighting style. Boomstick : Alisa has been shown to recover pretty quickly, but Penny has a fighting style which never let her opponent takes a breath during the fight until it’s finished, as shown in the fight with Pyrrha where directly after being hit, she rushed to her to attack the Beacon student, or when she saved the day in the fight against Roman and his men where she stops attacking only when all guys and machines were defeated, except Roman who fleed. Wiz : This fighting style wouldn’t be that much of a problem for Alisa if she could resist Penny’s attack, the problem is that a lot of Penny’s moves can be lethal to her, as Penny’s sword has proven to easily cut through metal and steel. Boomstick : And we don’t even talk about the giant beam that is just too powerful and fast. Wiz : In different scenarios, Penny could probably one shots Alisa, even if the gap in power is very little. While Alisa can resist a lot of pure strength based attack, the cuts and beams are just too much of a danger when Penny has the range advantage, durable and very fast strings that she can manipulate as she wants, and the Aura to protect her from the first cuts. Even if Alisa finds a strategy, it’s not guaranteed that she has the power to make it to the end, or has even the time to think about it. Boomstick : Alisa just didn’t cut the strings, and she fell down. Wiz : The winner is Penny Polendina. Next Time Next Time on Death Battle... ''- ...I'll never die'' - There is not a single person in heaven or on earth that can break me... ...Hidan VS Nnoitra ! Trivia * This match-up is the first Death Battle Fanon from DoomFest. * Penny and Alisa are two characters that DoomFest does like. Penny being one of his favorite characters of RWBY, and Alisa being his favorite female character of Tekken. * The title of this What-If Death Battle is inspired first by the fact that both fighters are inspired by Pinocchio. The term "meeting" is used to show their friendly personality. |-| Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman= (Important Authors Note: keep in mind I will be taking into consideration Alisa's appearance in PXZ and any respective feats from that game) Description Two Cybernetic Warriors battle it out in the ring today Will Alisa turn Penny into quarters (again)? or will Penny slice and dice up a win? Beginning Washington: Robots are highly advanced pieces of technology that can be programmed to do almost anything and these two were programmed for one similar goal: fight for justice and peace: Penny Polendina Atlas' very own Awkward Android Arizona: And Alisa Bosconovitch, the Daughter/Secret Weapon of Dr. Bosconovitch I'm Agent Arizona and he's Agent Washington and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!!!! Penny Alisa Washington: Arizona: Washington: Arizona: Washington: Arizona: Intermission Death Battle Conclusion |-| AgentRedhead= Penny VS Alisa is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Penny Polendina from the RWBY series and Alisa Bosconovitch from the Tekken series in a battle between robotic teenage girls. Description Interlude Penny Polendina Alisa Bosconovitch Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle! Category:DoomFest Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman Category:AgentRedhead